Futanari Shepard
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Jane waking up feeling something between her legs and soon realized what it was. She realized she was a futanari and had a huge dick between her legs. if you don't like this story don't follow
1. chapter 1

Jane - was finally woke up by the voice of the Cerberus Bitch know as Miranda Lawson who was in charge of putting her back together.

Miranda – Shepard wake up the station is been over run and there coming for you. Dam Shepard gets up. You need to move and get out of the med bay.

Jane – Got up.

Miranda – There is a pistol in the lock in front of you. Pick it up and move

Jane – Its has no ammo.

Miranda – I know just move. Oh no get down the door is about to blow.

Jane – Got down covering. But that was not what had been going through her mind now. It was the fact that she felt something strange between her legs and wanted to know what they did to her.

Looking down as she could see a bulge in her pants.

Miranda – Move you can look at your self later. You need to move and meet up with me in my office. Shits there hear.

Jane – Miranda you there. Nothing but static now she heard and gun fire from the radio. Soon she heard more gun fire and found another Cerberus person.

Jacob – Shepard what are you doing out of bed. Things must be really bad if they woke you up now.

Jane – What in the hell is going on and I want to know now. But for I get mad.

Jacob – I'll tell you everything you want after these droids are detail with first.

Jane – Wasn't happy to hear this. But soon realized that it was for the best to handle the droids first then get answers.

After she finished off the droids she turned to Jacob and demanded to know what the hell was going on before she got angry.

Jacob – Could see that she was not the type to ask a second time again.

Jacob – Shepard we recovered your body from the planet after the first Normandy was destroyed by the Collectors. We have spent billions to put you back together the way you were before you was spaced.

Jane – What about my crew.

Jacob – All the crew and now Alliance crew are gone. But a live and well as can be expended.

Jane – I have to find them now here.

Jacob - We need to get out of here before more of those droids come back.

Jane - Well I'm open to ideas for now. if you have any ket me know.

Jacob - The only place for use to be able to get ff the station us the shuttle vay and that's another good hundred feet through the station and those droids. I know that its probably not my place but I have to tell you we work for a organization called Cerbures. I don't know if you have heard of them before or not.

Jane - Yeah i have your the ones who killed alliance Admiral hear and I'm still going to make sure you pay for that.

Jacob - Wait what I never heard anything about that.

Jane - that's because your boss is ain need to know abd you didn't beex to know. but i know that the alliance is still wanting your organization to pay for this and you are going to for sure if its the last thing I do.

Jacob - Look I'm sorry about that.

Jane - You may be sorry about it. But I know that your boss probably isn't. One thing us for sure I'll never work for a terrorist organization ever understand.

Jacob - Tell that to my boss after we're off to the station.

Jane - oh I think I tell you that to you boss who is Miranda the one who out me back together after her and I are alone some where private.

Jacob - Wait what do you have against Miranda.

Jane - Well for ine I don't know what you all did to me. but i have this thing called between my legs and i know for sure a woman doesn't have thus its lime a huge bulge down between my legs and I have that because of your organization. So Yes in private Miranda is going to answer questions for me and you going to help me make sure I have that time lone.

Jacob - I have to say that I didn't think you notice it until after we off the station or something else happen to I understand completely and you want to try it out on her round ass soon. Well that's not a problem for me I will help you then.

Jane - Oh and one more thing to we mostly only recruitment of female Crew understand.

Jacob - Illusive man isn't going to like that but he'll understand.

Jane - he'll have to if he wants me to work for him. Or do anything for him every.

As they met final me up Miranda at the shuttle bay. She watched her shot someone.

Miranda - Asked so are you ready to finally leave this place.

Jane - Miranda you mean leave and meet the Illusive man that you work for. Plus i know what you did to me and for that you're going to payfor that. If its the last thung I do and don't think that your not going to answer for it

Miranda - oh I won't but your welcome to try..

Jane - Trust me I'm going to make sure you pay and I will be having help as well you Cerbures bitch.

Jacob - Miranda you asked for it. he smiled

Jane - Miranda I'll I have seen you doing is really build me back to what you are wanting in someone here and I wonder what the Illusive man would say if he found this out snd that I found out as well and was able to get all your work data download to. Trust me I know he ne pissed at you. So if you are not wanting to be in trouble with your boss you'll be doing as i says starting now.

Miranda - Dam you Jane. You didn't just download the data from the computers. I see that I don't have a choice do I.

Jane - No you don't Miranda. first off I would like it if you called me mistress Jane and second we are going to recruit only woman starting with my old female crew your to find Liara, Ashley, and Chawkas.

Miranda - As you wish Mistress Jane.

Jane - So Jacob I guess it's time to meet with your boss.

Jacob - My boss is not going to like hearing about what you have done to his second in command. Not one bit.

Jane - I don't give a care. I will do as i please to who ever I want and mostly important I will do what I want when I feel like it.

Miranda - follow behind her mistress closely now as they walked to were the Illivise man was waiting. She could see the look in her mistress eyes ad she was forced to her knees in front of her Then made to rake her mistress huge cock deep inside her mouth hard.

Jane - So I take it your the Illusive man that paid s lot for me to be brought back now. I guess thanks are in order. But I'll just take your second in command as my cum whore and I'll be recruitment of only woman starting now. Do I make my self clear.

Illusive man - how dare you. I'm the one who brought you back. I'm able to get rid of as well.

Jane - Not anymore your not. I control the powerfully war ship and I'm in command and control here now not you anymore.

Plus I will do what I want to Miranda and Oriana. Well I'm going to force woman into my service and fuck then so much every day.

Miranda - She was still sucking on her mistress huge cock deep inside her mouth hard felt her hands holding her head in place good for ling time.


	2. Chapter 2 Liara recruitment

Liara - Was going through her stuff when someone walked in the door. She didn't turn around because of whst she had been saying to a customer. She finally saw that it wss Shepard. But she seemed very different than before. Trying to figure out what changed with her wasn't going to be easy.

Jane - Liara it's been awhile since we saw one another?

Liara - There's something wrong here with you. You seem different than before and I don't know what it is. But I'm going to find out one way or another.

Jane - Oh you're going to find out Liara very soon. I promise you that.

Liara - Didn't know what she meant by this. But she was kinda of scared. She never daw this side of Shepard before and it was scary. One thing for sure was she new something had changed about her friend and former lover. She new one thing for sure.

She needed to find out what happened to her. Liara start to do some digging in to Cerberus anf found out that they changed Jane's body in very different ways. Some of the things they did to her we're not right and others shouldn't of happened to her.

Liara - Found out that they gave her former lover a huge cock. Plus gave het muscles, DDD tits, as well the ability to control others at will. She realized that as she could to get more and more information. She started to get threats from someone.

Liara - One day after heading home was gagged by a stranger in black Cloak and being knock out cared to a sky car. From there she was tied up and put in tbe back seat. Person drove off to s ship. Thst she didn't know or seen before.

Waking up in a room with computers she decided to look around. the ship wss ten times bigger then any alliance ships. in fact it was bigger than anything Asari, Salarian, Turian or Quarion ships. The ship had 9 levels.

Liara - Notice the bridge seats five. Crew quarters could accommodate up 400 crew members. There was a com room, engineer room, as well as the weapons batteries. The shields were she saw Asari- Salarian design. Weapons were new Turian weapons. Plus the bottom teo levels were converited in to prison cells. One the doors ther were names some she new and others she didn't. The ones she new were Ashley, Tali, her's and Asari ambassador. others she didn't know we're Samara, Kasumi, Miranda, Oriana, Jack, Aria and others.

This scared her a lot. She didn't know what to think now.

Liara - decide to try and escape from the ship. But she soon found out that it wasn't possible to do just that. She demand to speak to Jane Shepard her form lover now. Soon the lights went out in the room. She noticed that it was so black in the room. That dhe didn't see someone coming into the room grabbing her again.

Feeling the hands on her mouth and one moving down between her legs further now. Trying to resist what was happening to her. But she soon found out it was to late for her. Her clothes were off of her and her big blue tits of hers were hanging out being pulled on now. Other thing she nothing was something between her ass cheeks now to it was the tip of a huge cock then with out warning the cock pushing so deep inside her ass painful hurting her she screaed and cried out loud. But the voice said no one will here you ever again onnmy ship. I'm going to train you to be my new wife and learn cumdumpster slut breeding whore.

I'm going to make sure that you give me a lot of children soon Liara no matter what you say.


	3. Chapter 3 Ashley body modified by Jane

Ashley - Had been in her way to the shuttle. When something hit her un the back of the neck. It felt like a sting if some kind. She felt weird like she was going to fant or feel ill.

Jane - watch as her form alliance friend fell asleep on the ground. Making sure know one was around she pick up Ashley in her new alliance outfit that made her ass tighter than before and her tits bigger.

Jane - like big tits and tighter asses. She also could make hers bigger if she wants to. In fact she was going to do just that to Ashley after taking her to the ship.

Ashley - begging for it to stop. She never thought something like this would happen to her or in her life time. All she new was it was going to continue more and more every day until Shepard got her to submit to her now. More over for her to submit to Shepard meant calling ger mistress Shepard and she didn't want to say this.

Jane - In fact new this. So she continues her treatment of Ashley new body modify every day until she submitted to her. She new one day that Ashley would submit to her and it was just a matter of time.


	4. Miranda Shepard futa cumdumpster

Miranda - Had one night been in her cabin working. when the systems went down. she got up Walking to the door trying to open it. Soon she realized that she was trapped in her cabin. After awhile she began to feel strange like something was coming over here. She felt her body change in eays not thought possible for her. a

She realized her ass was getting tighter and tighter. Her pussy was very wet and tight as well to. Finally looking down at her breast realize that she was a huge bimbo cumdumpster slut. She then remember what Shepard told her one night, that she was going to be gis cumdumpster Bimbo slut no matter what happens to her.


	5. Samara Shepard big blue tit bodyguard

Samara - Was a Justicar who had sworn the oath of mutare and slutty futa fuck to Shepard. She new it was going to be a mistake doing this. But something told her that it was for the greater good of her body and complied with it.

Shepard - Samara I see you're toldly ready to full fill your oath to me for the next three years as mine?

Samara - Yes I am ready to be what ever you want me to be or do what ever you want to me. I'm willing to do whatever you need me to do no matter what you say.

Good then I ordered you to fully full fill your slutty mature osth as my futa slut bodyguard and strip now. I dam that you show me thise huge blue tits and everything else you have.

Samara Yes my master.


End file.
